familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Silverhill, East Sussex
|shire_district= Hastings |shire_county= East Sussex |region= South East England |constituency_westminster= |post_town= |postcode_district = TN37/TN38 |postcode_area= TN |dial_code= 01424 |os_grid_reference= }} Silverhill is a suburb and Local Government Ward of Hastings, East Sussex. It has a central location within the town, where the A21 meets the B2159 road. Toponymy The origin of the name Silverhill is unknown: the first documentary record of the name is on Yeakell and Gardner's map of 1783, where it appears as "Salver Hill". In the early 18th century this was the location of High Ridge Farm, but by 1815 its name was known as Silver Hill Farm to avoid confusion with farms of a similar name on the ridge near Ore. The tenant farmer was John Standen, and the farm remained with his family until 1842, when it was bought by Francis Smith. Demography Economy The Silverhill pottery opened in 1838 and provided an important source of employment for local people. It consisted of a large open shed with a tiled roof and a round kiln where roof tiles and chimney pots were made. From the early 1840s the Pottery was owned by Fred Tree, and among his workers was an artistic potter named John Pelling who was promoted to foreman in 1846. John bought the pottery works five years later and married Fred's daughter, Polly. He became well known for creating a unique style of rustic pottery with a wood-bark design, and according to a local story this was inspired by Polly's maiden name. Between 1836 and 1860 the Tivoli Hotel stood at the junction of Battle Road (B2159) and Sedlescombe Road North, and this high-class establishment was so well known that its local area was known as "Tivoli". Modern Silverhill After founding his new town of St Leonards-on-Sea, James Burton gained permission by an Act of Parliament of 1837 to build a turnpike road northwards from Maze Hill to avoid the congestion in Hastings. However, when this was authorized, the Hastings Council also obtained the necessary Turnpike Act to build a new road towards London. This road started at Hastings town centre and continued through Bohemia into Battle Road, crossing Burton's road at the Tivoli Hotel. Battle Road is now the B2159, and the road that goes through Battle is the A2100. There have recently been controversies over plans to build an ASDA Superstore on the former Marshall Tufflex site,[http://www.hastingsobserver.co.uk/video/Asda-plans-for-new-store.4135438.jp Asda plans for new store in Silverhill unveiled Hastings & St. Leonards Observer, 29 May 2008] which, in a poll set up by ASDA, gained 72.8% support. However, the plans are still controversial and some say that it would cause extra congestion and pollution'. The plans were revised in 2009 and the store was officially opened on Monday 15 November 2010, complete with café, pharmacy and large car park. This development has also made the four-way junction in Silverhill different, with new and improved street lighting and extra traffic lights to accommodate for heavier traffic. Religious buildings ]] The main church is St Matthew's Church on London Road. The original church was built in 1860 but was rebuilt in 1884 by John Loughborough Pearson, who designed Truro and Brisbane Cathedrals as well as other churches in East Sussex.http://www.stmatts.co.uk/st-matthews-a-short-history/ St Matthew's is a Grade II* listed building. St Luke's United Reformed Church was built in 1857 as Silverhill Independent Presbyterian Chapel, and was one of the oldest Presbyterian places of worship in southern England. References Notes Bibliography * * Category:Villages in East Sussex Category:Hastings